


Sofa, late at night.

by BitterButter



Series: Youtube AU [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, and a lil' shit, it's all about Courf being a youtuber, that too, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterButter/pseuds/BitterButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How is this interesting enough for you to film it?” He snarls, with a little frown.<br/>“I like your voice when you are sleepy. It’s really sexy.” Courfeyrac chuckles.</p>
<p>That's about it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sofa, late at night.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a Youtubers!AU thingy going on. In which not all of the amis are youtubers, but some of them.  
> Courfeyrac does daily vlogs and usually directs most of the sketches and actually worked-on videos. And this is his legacy. It's beautiful, isn't it?

Courfeyrac takes his camera from the coffee table, moving as he can, trying not to wake the sleeping Combeferre laying on his lap and with his feet out of the sofa because he is too big. It’s really late at night, like 3:00 am, and they were watching some acceptable movie, but they both had fallen asleep. Now on the TV there’s some guy selling a vacuum. 

Courf turns the camera on and hesitates a moment before pressing the red rec button and doing a close up of Combeferre’s head.

“Ferre, you awake?” he says whispering softly.

“Ahammhm.” It’s the answer. 

Courfeyrac stirs his hair with one hand and films it with the other. “Did you like the movie?”

“Yeah.” Ferre says on a muffled low whisper. It almost sounds like a breath.

“You wanna see part two tomorrow?”

“There’s a part two?” Ferre manages to form a sentence, still sounding as if he is speaking in breaths.

“Yeah.”

“Yes I would like to watch it.” Combeferre’s voice sounds slightly clearer now, but he’s still whispering in a low tone.

“Cool.” Courfeyrac keeps on stirring Ferre’s hair until Ferre takes his hand and gives it a kiss. Courf giggles a little, zooming onto one of his boyfriend’s eyes. And then Combeferre notices the camera and growls, covering himself with Courf’s hand.

“How is this interesting enough for you to film it?” He snarls, with a little frown.

“I like your voice when you are sleepy. It’s really sexy.” Courfeyrac chuckles.

Combeferre then makes a non comprehensible noise that sounds something like a wolf growling. He turns his head on Courf’s lap so he’s looking up at his face. Courfeyrac turns the camera around, and sticks out is tongue before stopping the video.

Next morning he uploads it and Ferre kills him.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> That was too fluffy, I don't know. I don't like too cheesy things and I have a problem with the word "boyfriend." agh. But I don't think this is cheesy at all.  
> Whatever, what it's done, it's done. Jesus fuck.
> 
> Also, this one's a short one, but if I actually end up doing the series, not all of them have to be short.


End file.
